Hide and Seek
by mimocat
Summary: The copy-nin smirked underneath his mask. No doubt about it, that scent he could spot a mile away. The scent of dango. Fail summary but please R&R BEWARE this is rated: fluffier than cotton candy


Was looking through folders when I found this and figured, eh why not? So here it is. Not a pair I usually write about but nonetheless I find them very compatible. Enjoy!

Oh yes . . . disclaimers and all that nonsense insert HERE.

* * *

In the snow blanketed Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, gentle flurries drifted from the gray sky. One cold flurry swayed and swung in the air until it settled on a nose raised up in the air. It melted away and the owner of the said nose sniffed and scratched at the melted remnants of the flurry. Despite the mask he wore, this small sniff had alerted him of a particular scent. He sniffed again. Then once more.

The copy-nin smirked underneath his mask. No doubt about it, that scent he could spot a mile away. The scent of dango. He strode forward, following the scent that had become so familiar to him. Snow continued to fall on the village as the copy-nin's figure could be made out zigzagging through the streets, his footsteps appearing behind him and then disappearing as they become covered by a new layer of snow.

As he came closer the copy-nin recognized an accompanying scent to his target, it was something confectionery, sweet but not too sweet and oddly enticing. He quickened his pace, believing that his goal was only a street away from him. But he turned the corner of a building and saw an empty street. He looked up and down the road. There was no one.

Had he just missed her or was he misled? The copy-nin turned back, about to retrace his steps when a gust of wind blew from behind him and he froze. He had just missed her.

The copy-nin took to the roofs of Konoha this time, intent of catching up to the dango scented shinobi. This time he did not wander and followed her scent so closely he may have glanced her for a second but then the scent took an abrupt change in path and he had to fall back to catch up. There was a bit of annoyance in the copy-nin's reserve but he was also amused, as he always was with her, he wondered why she was avoiding him so strategically. Was it a game of hide and seek? Was she angry he had practically mauled her while she was climbing up the stairs to the Hokage's office? (Needless to say her visit to the Hokage's office was pleasantly— maybe not willingly— interrupted and by the time she had reached the Hokage's office her hair was tussled, her clothes disheveled and her voice slightly breathless)

Slush splashed up onto his ankles as the copy-nin came to a halt in an alleyway, her scent lingered but he had just missed her again. The amused smirk on his face had slowly begun to fade. The copy-nin took to the skies again, this time his speed and stance were matching that of his mode when he was in battle. He would catch her this time whether or not she wanted to be caught. The copy-nin followed the scent much faster than his previous attempts and he had the chance of catching her by surprise. He soared over an alleyway and saw her a few rooftops away, only just turning around with a wide eyed deer in the headlights look. Their eyes met and she knew she would have some serious explaining to do. That is if he caught her.

She sped up and what was a supposed friendly hide and seek match became an intense race through Konoha. What was believed to be the early stages of a storm sweeping through Konoha on that day was simply the copy-nin and a certain dango obsessed shinobi breezing past streets and pattering atop roofs. Their heated race took a turn of pace as the copy-nin launched himself towards his target. She dodged and he bounced back, noticing sharply that she was holding something her arms. No longer simply chasing her the copy-nin went on the offense and attacked relentlessly by flinging himself towards her, she kept up and dodged with ease. If anyone had been able to see their flurry of movements they would have believed it to be a most beautiful dance, each move coordinated and timed perfectly to match the partners.

It seemed the race would draw on until a third party would stop either one of them but she took a small slip on an icy rooftop and he seized the chance. He tackled her in midair and the two tumbled to the ground, instantly burying themselves into a snowbank and not coming to stop until they slid for a few feet. They slowed and laid motionlessly in the pile of snow they had accumulated with their slide. The copy-nin was the first to rise and he quickly sat up as he realized his target was trying to crawl away. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Where do you think you're going Anko?"

The dango obsessed shinobi of Konoha struggled and made angered noises as she tried to escape from his embrace but the copy-nin held strong, his firm grip on her not budging.

"Why Anko, if one didn't know better they'd think you were trying to escape from me,"

Continued grunts and struggles were suppressed.

"This little game of hide and seek has been fun but don't you think it's time to end it?"

Anko let out a frustrated sigh and she eased into his chest, no longer struggling against his firm grip. He smiled, although he enjoyed her defiance he enjoyed even more to see her give in to him. The copy-nin buried his face into her hair and muttered,

"Are you going to tell me what the point of all this was?"

There was no answer. The copy-nin lifted his head and looked down at Anko. She had an angered pout on her face and her arms were crossed. The copy-nin had to fight desperately against his urge to laugh and roll around on the floor with her cuddled in his arms. She became very disorientated and even more angered when he did that. So he cleared his throat and was about to ask her why she was angry when he noticed lying in the snow a few feet from them, a small box tied in a red ribbon that was crumpled in one corner.

"What's that?" the copy-nin moved for the box but Anko quickly pulled him back. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "What is it Anko?" She said nothing but stared at him with an increasingly distressed face. He moved suddenly towards the box and she jumped onto his chest, pinning him to the ground. The copy-nin looked up at Anko with a sardonic smirk and then jerked quickly away from her but she grabbed him and pulled him back. They wrestled in the snow rather roughly until he successfully held her down. The two panted breathlessly and stared at each other seriously.

"What's in the box?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing,"

He stared at her for a moment. Her hair was dampened from the snow and lay in a mess of tangled locks. She had small droplets of sweat and melted snow resting upon her eyelashes and streaming down her face and neck. Her lips were slightly parted and occasionally a puff of breath would escape. Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed. The copy-nin was suddenly finding it very difficult to concentrate on the box. His eyes trailed down from her eyes and down her jawline to her exposed collar bone. Then to her chest.

_No,_ the copy-nin quickly averted his eyes back to her gaze, _concentrate Kakashi!_ But Anko had noticed where he was trying to avoid staring at. She smirked and gave him her best seducing look. He swallowed hard and for a second was about to lose the battle but he turned away quickly to see the box lying an arm's length away from them. He looked down at Anko who blinked at him. Silence. Then a sudden lunge and the copy-nin successfully secured the box in his hand.

"NO KAKASHI—" Anko wrapped her arms around Kakashi's waist, desperately attempting to refrain him from opening the box. But she was too late. He had pulled on the ribbon and the box opened itself revealing its contents. There was a pause. The wind blew past and the snow continued to fall.

The thing that Anko had tried so hard to hide from Kakashi was a simple chocolate cake that now had one quarter smothered by the weight of the snow. All that could be made out of the icing on the cake were the words 'Happy Val—' and 'ay Kakash—'. He turned around to see Anko with an embarrassed smile that tried but failed to hide her disappointment and apologetic gaze,

"Happy Valentine's Day Kakashi,"


End file.
